User blog:Gaskarths/GHOST CLUB
ghost club. finale''. tomorrow is a different day.'' (The group has parted ways after Ash heads home on their walk from school - Lizzy with Kieran, Damian with Tori, and Cam with Yasmine.) Tori: Hey...Damian? Damian: What is it? Tori: I...I don't think I properly thanked you for what you did for me that night...saving me... (Damian comes to the stop, causing Tori to stop as well. He turns to face her.) Damian: You don't have to thank me. Tori: No, no. I do. You saved my life. Damian: Technically, Gegi did. Tori: Would you shut up!? I'm trying to be romantic here and you're ruining the moment! Damian: Fine. You're welcome. (Tori huffs and they stand there for a moment.) Damian: You did good, you know. (Tori looks at him with a confused expression on her face.) Damian: You really helped the group out...I mean, sure, we got put through hell that night, but you really did an amazing job. You set Gegi free...you're like, a superhero or something. Tori: (trying desperately to hide her blushing.) D-don't be a goddamn cheeseball, Damian. Damian: If I'm being cheesy, then I guess that makes two of us! (he scoffs.) Tori: I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE SINCERE! Damian: Cheesy. Tori: SINCERE! Damian: Cheesy! Tori: SINCE - ...okay, maybe I was being a bit cheesy. (Damian puts her arm around her, causing her to blush once more.) Damian: Let's just go home. Tori: (pushing her glasses further up her nose, looking down at her feet.) O-okay... (They continue walking.) ---- Cam: I can't believe I fuckin' died beside the love of my life. Well, not technically, but you know what I mean. And I know this sounds pretty weird, but I hope it's the same, in the future. When we're old & stuff, y'know. Dying of age. I hope I'm right next to her. Maybe I'm being too far-fetch'd. It's normal for people to fantasize about being old together with the person they like - right? Right? ... Yazzy: Gah, I'm just so glad that the winter's starting. I know the harsh weather is a downside, but God, all my sports aren't in-season anymore. Now I have one less thing to worry about. I just have to pay attention to my schoolwork and that's it. (she sighs.) Oh, and hanging around you guys, of course. Hey, did we ever figure out the plan for what's gonna happen to Ghost Club? Since, you know, the ghost's been taken care of. (She looks over at Cam, and is surprised and a bit embarassed when she notices he's looking straight at her. Cam seems to be taken aback from this reaction as well.) Yazzy: W-what's up? Cam: Nothing, I just... Yazzy: Please don't say something like "I can't believe how beautiful you are." (she chuckles and elbows him playfully.) Cam: I don't think you need any reminding. Yazzy: Aw man, that was even more cliche. (she rolls her eyes.) So, since it's Friday and I'm free, wanna hang out like normal friends together? (she winks.) (Cam stops walking, and Yazzy walks ahead, but when she notices he's behind her, she turns around and stops in her steps as well.) Yazzy: What's wrong? Cam: I don't think I wanna...hang out anymore... Yazzy: What do you mean? (disheartened.) Cam: I wanna go out with you...like, on dates and stuff. Yazzy: Cam, we talked about this... Cam: What we said to each other on that night, it's not stuff that friends just say to each other casually. Those were all exchanges of love. You already know how I feel for you, and I'm pretty sure I know how you feel too. Yazzy: Cam. (tears begin to well up in her eyes.) Cam: I know you, Yazzy. I know you're afraid of...getting close...I know how stressed out you are with school and sports and other matters. I understand that the last thing you need is a relationship right now. But I promise - with everything that I am - that I will make this count for you. I promise it will be worth your time every step of the way. I just... I just can't handle holding all this in much longer. I want you to want me. (He steps closer and wipes a tear from her eye with his thumb. He holds her face in his hands.) Cam: So please just let me in. (Yazzy's heart pounds as Cam leans closer, as he angles his head just so, as he presses his lips against hers, his hands still cupping her face. Yazzy's eyes are wide for a moment, but she slowly closes her eyes and accepts the kiss. Cam pulls away after a while and opens his eyes, looking at her with a fondness she had never known before.) Yazzy: I love you. (Cam blinks.) Yazzy: I love you, Cam. I really love you. So much, that...that it's taking over all of me. I was so oblivious to your feelings for me after all these years, e-even that night, I just took them as merely confessions of platonic love...but just now, you did something like that. (Her voice quavers with hope as Cam looks at her with sad eyes.) Yazzy: Can...can I think that I was wrong? Is it okay for me to think that? (The sight of a teary-eyed Yazzy overwhelmed Cam, and caused him to lean foward and kiss her once more, this time with even more passion than the first. Whatever awkwardness that hung in the air in the previous kiss has disappeared completely at this point, and has been replaced with powerful romantic energy. Cam pulls away, and they both smile at each other, faces both wet with tears.) Cam: I think you're fine. (Yazzy laughs softly, and wipes at her face with her sleeve. They intertwine their fingers and walk home.) ---- Lizzy: I'm just saying that, if you ask me, Natsu and Lucy are totally together. Like, the clues are RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! More clear than Makoto Tachibana's homosexuality. I mean, have you SEEN the way they look at each other!? UGHHH, these two losers! Kieran: I have no idea what you're talking about. (he rolls his eyes.) Lizzy: Kierannnn~, this is why I need you to start watching it! I'll even watch it with you. And as an added bonus, I won't spoil you like I do for Ash! (she winks and pokes him in the arm.) C'monnn, you know you want to. There are lotsa boobs, HA! Kieran: En''ough''. I'll think about it, alright? (he smiles a half-smile.) Lizzy: SCORE! (she pumps a fist in the air while Kieran rolls his eyes, still smiling.) (They continue to walk together, both not speaking for a considerable about of time.) Lizzy: Hey, Kieran? Kieran: Yeah? Lizzy: ...are you still in love with Gegi? (Silence, but Kieran doesn't stop walking. Lizzy, however, slows her step.) Kieran: No, I'm not. Lizzy: ...w-what caused you to change your mind? Kieran: I'm just...I loved her...a lot...but I'm not *in love* with her anymore, you know? Lizzy: Y-yeah, I get it. Kieran: But I miss her. A lot. I think I always will. Lizzy: Me too. (Kieran takes notice of her rather sad tone of voice, so he looks back at her. They both stop walking.) Kieran: Hey, what's wrong? Lizzy: Can we sit? (she points her chin out to the convenient park bench on the right.) (Kieran nods, and they both take a seat on the bench, both somewhat closely sat together.) Lizzy: I'm just...I'm wondering what we're going to be doing...with us... Kieran: Oh... Lizzy: Yeah... Kieran: ...you still like me, don't you? (Lizzy nods, her sad expression deepening.) Kieran: ...I see. (They sit there in silence for about five minutes straight, in the cold. Lizzy tugs her scarf closer around her face to hide the incoming tears.) Lizzy: (breaking the silence.) I'm sorry. For liking you. Kieran: Lizzy. (She looks over at him, eyes widening.) Kieran: I don't love you. (It's awful, it's worse than anything, worse than if Lizzy had never seen Kieran again after that fateful night. She can't stop the hurt from showing in her face, belatedly closing her eyes so that Kieran won't see, won't know...) Kieran: I can't stand you, Liz. I get so angry when I think of you. (a moment to think.) Sometimes, I can be doing something completely mundane, and you'll just pop into my mind. E-even when I loved Gegi, you were always stuck there, in my mind. In my heart, even. (Lizzy's head feels like it's spinning, and she still can't open her eyes, and she can feel Kieran dipping closer, can feel it in the way her skin starts to burn.) Kieran: And I just...lately...I've always been wanting to hear your high-pitched voice. And see your stupid smile. And...and I hate when we're together, because I know I'll hate it even more when we're apart. You've just...you've been with me more than anyone else has, and I've gotten so used to that, I guess. And I hate it. I hate that I've let myself get close to someone, especially someone like you. I don't know how to love, but the way you make me feel...it just terrifies me. (Lizzy's eyes fly open, and she whips her head around to look straight at Kieran, their faces inches apart.) Kieran: Nothing makes sense like it used to. (Silence.) Lizzy: Does that have to be bad? (Kieran frowns, but Lizzy reaches a hand over and holds Kieran's hand up in front of her face.) Lizzy: I get it. I get that you don't want to...be...with someone, not after what happened with Gegi. I'll give you all the time you need. Whenever you decide you're ready...I'll be waiting. (Kieran looks at her, eyes loving. He takes his other hand and puts it on top of hers.) Kieran: Thank you. ---- Kieran: If you think I was able to forget about that night, you're wrong. It's the same for everyone else, too. It stuck with us for a really long time, honestly, and it took us a lot of time to finally...let go, I guess. (Next week. The group is seen walking home together from school. It's close to the holiday season, so it's rather cold out, and the day is just beginning to transition into night.) Kieran: You know, if this was a typical..."love story" of sorts, here's where I would mention the part about me eventually meeting Gegi again. And believe me, I would do anything just to make it that way. I'd love to tell you that I saw her once more, but here's the hard truth - I haven't. And I likely never will. But I'm starting to come to terms with that fact slowly but surely. I think that, once I'm finally there, I know who I'll go to.I hope you know who, too. Lizzy: Kieran, don't you think so? Kieran: (shaking out of his daydream.) Think what? Lizzy: Don't you think that it's way too cold for late November!? Damian: Oh, get real. This is just the beginning. A warm-up. Or maybe, a cold-up? Tori: You're lame as hell, Damian. Ash: I thought it was pretty funny! Lizzy: Oh, you would. Ash: What's that supposed to mean!? Tori: Scratch that. You guys are ALL lame as hell. Yazzy: Hey! I think I'm pretty cool... Cam: I second that. Lizzy: Oh my God, would you two quit it!? Kieran: And I think I'll be okay. the end. Category:Blog posts